1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical components and, more particularly, to a system for measuring optical characteristics of optical components.
2. Prior Art
Measurements of optical filters for telecommunications applications are usually described as being done as a single operation or as a series of actions or experiments in a laboratory environment using such devices such as OSAs, tunable lasers, fiber collimators, and detectors. Such devices can be configured for volume production measurements usually with a pick and place robot for handling of parts. However, the majority of users perform manual handling and control of the measurement function. Production robotic devices are currently offered, such as a Veeco AFTS. The limitation of most devices is that they measure only in a transmission at normal incidence; and only some being capable of non-normal incidence measurement. However, in the case of CADM or multiplexer (MUX) applications, it is necessary to have volume capability for both transmission and reflection measurements at various incidence angles and reflection angles.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an optical component measurement system is provided including a holding fixture adapted to hold a plurality of optical components in an array; and an optical detector movably connected to the holding fixture. The detector is movable between a front side of the holding fixture and an opposite rear side of the holding fixture for taking measurements from more than one side of the optical components in the array.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an optical filter measurement holding fixture is provided comprising a frame comprising receiving areas sized and shaped to receive portions of optical filters in an array; and crisscrossing flexible line shaped spacers located on the frame. The flexible line shaped spacers are adapted to be located between adjacent optical filters located in the receiving areas to position the adjacent optical filters.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of measuring an optical filter is provided comprising steps of mounting the optical filter in a holding fixture for holding an array of optical filters; connecting the holding fixture to a measuring device between an optical emitter and an optical detector; measuring optical transmission through the optical filter; and moving the optical detector to an opposite side of the holding fixture to measure reflection of the optical filter.